powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Imouto-tan/Foo Fighters
The Foo Fighters is an elite black operations unit, formed after the events of the war between the humans and Reapers in the 2015, that takes orders from the Darker than Black himself, under the command of Perry Luis. Unlike the Death Canival, Foo Fighters have shown that they can covertly perform operations that are considered against regular military conduct and even laws. Foo Fighters's name may be attributed to their their ability to track down any target; using their Hound Dogg technology, which is said to be superior to that of a trained police dog, henceforth the technology's name. Info Base of Operations Duties Under Perry Luis, the Foo Fighters where only shown to follow the exact orders of the Senator of Washington Aleister Lucci, also known as Darker than Black. Unlike Death Carnival, the Foo Fighters are not bound any sort of protocol or laws, as they are a covert paramilitary unit, they do their mission regardless of any damages and consequences that they incur. Because of their covert nature, the secrecy of their operations are highly guarded, and as such the Foo Fighters will eliminate any potential threats – such as witnesses or bystanders – that get in the way of their mission. A part of their covert nature is to cover their own existence, as such the Foo Fighters themselves have to remove their own presence in many situations, such as destroying evidence, retrieving bodies of comrades, and general clean up of anything that would indicate their presence. Failure to achieve an objective usually ends with Perry Luis or Aleister Lucci punishing members severely and in an usually sexually humiliating way. A Foo Fighter member who interferes with operations or betrays the organization are also punished, usually through death. Organization The are only seen to move under the will of Perry Luis, who answers to Aleister Lucci, and generally seem to fear him as well. People who became members of Foo Fighters are usually ordinary people (such as former assassins and mercenaries) from all walks of life, however, become entrenched in the ways of the dark side of peace; as such, Foo Fighters are referred to as scum and garbage, and are apparently devoid of any human rights and are replaceable during missions. Members of the Foo Fighters have no real attachment with each other, and will betray one another if given the incentives to do so, such as for survival. Most of the time, Perry Luis utilized all Foo Fighters in a single objective during a mission. However, when there are several tasks that are required to be done, then the Foo Fighters group themselves into small squads with a squad leader. Because of their covert nature, members of Foo Fighters use Eastern names and Pop-culture references as names to hide their true identities, chosen by Aleister himself. Abilities Members of Foo Fighters are well trained in properly handling various types of weapons, such as sub-machine guns and missile launchers. Because of their covert nature, they act quickly during operations, swiftly removing any traces of their work and existence after an operation. They are capable of relaying commands and information using hand signals, and can perform well in small squads. Their main tactic against powerful enemies is to overwhelm and kill them quickly (such as ambushes) with the most minimum of actions and efforts. Because of this however, they are unused to situations in which there are lulls and delays in combat, regardless of their effectiveness in small groups. The explanation here is that special forces specialises in urban warfare wouldn't need to learn to know surivial skills on a deserted island, and rainforest fighters won't need to know how to negotiate with hostage takers; by not training in skills they won't encounter, they can focus more time on more applicable skills and train new recruits faster. Their most well regarded ability is to track a target relentlessly, using the Hound Dogg technology which surpasses the abilities of a trained police dog. Armor and Protection Members of Foo Fighters wear, black gloves, black armor on their torso and black helmets with elastic face masks that cover their mouths and noses. Finally, to completely hide their faces, the members of Foo Fighters wear goggles. Because of this, people who do not know their names usually refer to the Foo Fighters as the Black Butlers. Cana has remarked that the Foo Fighters use equipment similar to JSDF and the National Guard, but more lethal. Some members have Dark Matter Armor on. Vehicles Foo Fighters use stolen vans that are painted black for use as transportation and to carry their extra equipment. Because the cars are stolen, the car plates have been replaced, and have had some of their parts removed and tampered with, and finally the cars are given a sleek black paint job with a flaming skull and crossbones painted on the sides. Weapons The standard weapon of the Foo Fighters is an IMI Tavor TAR 21 bullpup assault rifle (though it can be converted into a submachine gun). They also carry a secondary weapons such as handguns, plastic explosives and various types of grenades. Foo Fighters also carry an anti-tank missile launcher or the occasional Panzerfaust 3, which can be wielded by a single person. One notable weapon the Foo Fighters have in their possession is a semi-automatic assault shotgun, with a body length of nearly a meter, with the rear stock adjustable at one's reference. A scope can be installed unto the shotgun for better accuracy. A single magazine of the shotgun can up to 30 rounds of 00 buckshot. Ultimate Weapons Other equipment Hound Dogg Sensor Derived from their use of it, the Foo Fighter's most notable equipment is the "Hound Dogg sensor", a portable machine that can track the scent of a person even in the rain or off planet. Originally for use by perfume and deodorant industries, it was later however converted for military use. The machine is shaped like a handgun with a suppressor, however, the muzzle is actually a sponge-shaped sensor similar to how a microphone looks. A 3-inch LCD monitor is mounted on it where the user can track the target scent. The only weakness to the Hound Dogg sensor is that the scent can be covered by a special cleaning agent, which is used by the Foo Fighters themselves in order to clean it. Other Equipment Safety gear They can also utilize SWAT issued riot shields, as well as hard-as-steel safety helmets. Foo Fighters members are equipped with handcuffs that are used for restraining criminals and torture/interrogation suspects. They can also use signal flares, as to clear an area of civilians (but these are hardly ever used). The Foo Fighters also has access to a variety of equipment in analyzing a crime scene. Other equipment the Foo Fighters possess are medical tools for the use of treating injured comrades, as well as portable equipment used to measure a body's life signals. Foo Fighters also carry wireless radio for use in communication with each other during missions. Due to their covert status, the Foo Fighters destroy any traces of their presence in an area. Foo Fighters use an acid spray to remove any evidence of their presence, such as fingerprints, blood stains and DNA information. List of Known Foo Fighters Foo Fighters' Soliders Team Abnormal Soliders Notable Members Past Records Trivia Category:Blog posts Category:Teams Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Badass Crew Category:Anti-Villain